samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring Themes and Items
This article lists subjects and details important in the Sam and Max universe but either don't fit anywhere else or too small for their own pages. Regarding Sam and Max Their childhood photos It is unknown how Sam and max first met, but the photos in their office shed some light on their early childhood together. The most popular of the photos is depicts them taking a bath together. It's been seen in the background of the comic Monkeys Violating the Heavenly Temple, the cartoon, and was referenced in the Telltale episode What's new, Beelzebub?. Using Max as a weapon or tool Sam has used Max as a weapon more than a few times, often threatening that he "knows how to use this!" Max doesn't seem to mind, and once commented when being used as a club that it was "oddly refreshing". In Hit the Road, Max is in Sam's inventory box and can be used as an item. Name confusion An ongoing joke throughout the series has Sam and/or Max forget or confuse their names. Once they catch to what they have just said, they quickly correct themselves. Questionable relationship? There have been many instances of apparent romantic subtext between Sam and Max, generally in the service of a joke. They were seen in wedding attire twice, once on Steve Purcell's wedding cake, with Max as the bride, and once in the animated series, with Sam as the bride. Wedding attire is also available for both to wear in Sam & Max Hit the Road's dressup game, in which Max is the bride. There is some innuendo in the animated series, for example the "grab me by the ears" comment in Max's Big Day. It also exists in the Telltale games, for example when the screwdriver is used on Max in The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball and Max's "Although we do have a time machine, so I wouldn't completely rule out the possibility." comment in Chariots of the Dogs. In addition, Max let girls dress him up in doll clothes when he was younger. But as many romantic jokes as there are, there are as many lines that say otherwise. In their more serious moments, Sam and Max are disgusted by the idea. Examples of these times could be seen in Abe Lincoln Must Die! and Chariots of the Dogs. In addition, Max expressed fear and disgust at the idea of seeing Sam naked in the webcomic The Big Sleep. It is also notable that Max is usually the one who voices the questionable comments. It's not unusual for him to have lapses of judgment and say things that are actually more innocent than they sound, often embarrassing Sam in the process. For example, in What's new, Beelzebub? he asked Sybil if her marriage to Abe was a shotgun wedding, which offended her until she realized that he didn't know what that meant. Despite having them on his wedding cake, Steve Purcell dismissed the idea of making Max a girl in the animated series and according to the production commentary of Night of the Raving Dead, requested not to have them grinding on the dance floor. Asking not to use certain words or phrases Max is usually the one to ask not to use certain words. Notable among them are "acumen" and "ensue". He once forgot to not use "ensue" in Bad Day on the Moon, but quickly corrected himself. Sam also has a distaste for certain words. A few things Sam doesn't like hearing from Max are "lest we be trod upon", words Sam believes that Max just made up, and hearing him trying "to be profound". Items Hostess Cupcakes and Fig Newtons These snack foods appear in the comics every so often. According to an untitled comic where Sam and Max goes to Heaven, Hostess Cupcakes are a heavenly food. "Cheap, Evil Smelling Beer" These are seen being destroyed in the Fizzball comic tutorial, and also appear in Bosco's store in Telltale's Season 1. This, and other instances where Sam and Max order something non-alcoholic when alcohol is readily available, indicates the belief that they don't drink. Although in Culture Shock Max mentions that he had gotten drunk before. "Cold Treats" Sam is often seen holding ice cream or a popsicle of one form or another. He is seen holding a orange popsicle on the cover of the Fishwrap Comic and on the cover of Bad Day on the Moon he has an ice cream cone. "Chimps" Chimps are a snack food that comes in a yellow sealed bag. Whatever it contains, it is "80% crushed". They've been seen in the animated series (The Glazed McGuffin Affair) and the Telltale games (Bright Side of the Moon). Other The name "Bosco" It first appeared in the comic "On the Road", Chapter 2 "I Love a Band Leader". It was the name of a singing tick at "Captain Quasimodo's Island of Amusement". The name was also used in Hit the Road for the shop on the corner of Sam and Max's street. Since there is now an actual character named Bosco in the Telltale games, it is unlikely the name will be used randomly anymore, to avoid confusion with the character. Time travel Time-travel was used a lot in the comics, especially the ones drawn for LucasArts. Places visited include ancient Egypt, World War 2, and the near future. It was also used in Sam & Max vs. the Uglions and Ice Station Santa and was the main theme in A Glitch in Time and Chariots of the Dogs. In the video games, other episodes are visited offering a different perspective on things and in one case even changing history to be different from what was seen earlier. Trips to the past usually result in history being changed in blatant ways, which Sam & Max aren't very concerned with. Curiously the opposite is true in Ice Station Santa, where the time travel seems to be predestined. The Pillsbury Doughboy The Pillsbury Doughboy appears in a few episodes in the animated series as an action figure in Big Trouble at the Earth's Core and a framed picture in That Darn Gator. As well as in the freak tent in Sam and Max hit the road. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists